one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero vs Dust
KnivesFlyYouDie's first One Minute Melee! The Maverick Hunter vs The Mithrarin! Who wins? Pre-Fight Aurora Village '' Everything was going south for the Mithrarin. Aurora Village was half destroyed and his loyal companion, Fidget, was gravely wounded. "Who in their right mind would do this?" Dust pondered. "I'm afraid I don't know who it was. All I know is that it was a guy in a red suit. Said something about these things called Mavericks." a panicked Mayor Bram informed him. "I'll show him." Dust was fueled with rage. "Where did he go?" "Looked like he headed towards the Glade outside the village." Bram told the Mithrarin. Dust grabbed the Blade of Ahrah and headed for the door. "Take good care of Fidget. Tell her I'll be back soon." Dust headed for the Glade. ''The Glade Zero looked over at the destroyed village in front of him. He could have sworn Mavericks didn't do THAT much damage a while ago. "Focus, Zero. There are about 3 Mavericks on the way." X told Zero on a communicator. And, right on cue, they arrived. Zero destroyed all of them with ease. But that wasn't all his problems out of the way. A turquoise blur was heading his way. He jumped out of the way and pointed the Z-Buster. "Who are you? Why are you in my way?" Zero asked the irate Moonblood. Dust glared at the Maverick hunter. "I am Dust and I an here to put an end to your villainous ways." Zero was surprised. "Villainous ways? What are you talking about?" he questioned the strange creature. "Don't play dumb with me! I know EXACTLY what you've done! Now prepare to meet your end!" Dust was practically shouting at this point. Zero was uncomfortable, but got ready for a fight. Perhaps the most important fight of his life... EVERY SECOND COUNTS! FIGHT! Fight In his anger, Dust attacked first with an aerial Dust Storm. Zero countered with his Ryuenjin, sending Dust into the air with a mighty uppercut. Zero followed up with his Shipuuga, attacking Dust several times in the air and ended his combo with his Sentuizan technique, slashing the Mithrarin 2 more times. Dust steadied himself and attacked again with the From Whence It Came. Zero fell back and Dust then attacked with the Rising Phoenix, this time sending Zero into the air. Dust then unleashed another aerial Dust Storm, which definitely hurt the Maverick hunter, but he didn't back down. As Dust went for another attack, Zero activated his Dark Hold, stopping Dust in his tracks. Zero used this as an opportunity to use Hadangeki, shooting a laser out of his Z-Saber. When time started moving again, Dust charged right into the laser. While this didn't kill Dust, he collapsed to the ground n pain. Zero loomed over him, but Dust slid into him, knocking him off balance. Dust then jumped into the air and attacked with The Fallen, bringing the Blade of Ahrah down onto his foe. Zero put his buster in the ground and fired a barrage of shots at Dust. In response, Dust used the Dust Storm, manipulating the shots into even stronger attacks, which Zero had no time to prepare for. Zero was caught head on and fell back. In desperation, he used the Kuuenzan, charging at Dust one more time. This time, Dust was ready for him. He parried Zero's assault, stunning him, then sent him into the air and drove Zero head first into the ground, breaking the Maverick hunter's neck upon impact. K.O! Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... DUST!Category:Sword Duel Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant